1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for starting an engine of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) by transmitting torque from a starting motor through a clutch and damper to the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A modular hybrid transmission (MHT) is an arrangement of powertrain components that produces parallel hybrid electric drive (HEV). The powertrain includes a torsion damper, transmission pump, electric machine and torque converter arranged in series between an engine and a transmission.
During an engine restart, the torsion damper may bottom out or oscillate due to the large torque used to crank the engine. This bottoming of the damper may damage the flywheel or adversely affect control of engine restarts, which should be consistent. The engine restart may occur using a dual mass flywheel.